Different Worlds
by Dia Newman
Summary: Dia and Hope could not believe their own eyes. First, they were bored to death at home. Now, they're in PokeSpe, having 5 days to have the time of their lives to meet the Dex Holders, and possibly getting their OTPs together? They are about to have the adventure if a lifetime. (Colab with Hope-Hikari)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Pokémomn**

* * *

It was a hot afternoon, and Hope and Dia were terribly bored. Hope was on her iPad, looking at pictures of bunnies and Dia was drawing on her tablet.

"Aww~~~~" Hope cooed, "Dia lookie~ This bunny looks like Sherlock!"

Dia looked up from her drawing, "You're right it does." Sherlock was Dia's older sister's rabbit, and the blonde was half convinced the animal was a demon. Eventually, Dia got fed up with drawing and looked at pictures of bunnies with Hope.

After looking at at least a hundred pictures of bunnies, Hope eventually got bored. She turned off her iPad and lay down on her back, "Agh! This is so boring! I want something interesting to happen!"

"Like what?" Dia asked, honestly hoping that she had something in mind.

"I don't know... Maybe a cyclone will come and take this house away to a different world or something where we have to pretend to be Dorothy and Toto. I'll be Dorothy and you can be Toto!" Hope grinned, somehow finding the idea of Dia being turned into a puppy amusing despite her fear of being near real dogs.

Dia sighed. Of course… Asking for a semi-normal idea from Hope really is impossible… "How about…" Dia started, "We read some manga?"

She gestured to a stack of _Pokémon Special_ books on the table, "Our favourites are right over there."

Hope grinned, "I get book twenty-nine!"

"Twenty-five is mine!"

The two ran off to the table and looked at the books, Hope looking for the twenty ninth book and Dia looking for the twenty fifth. After a while of searching, Hope gave up, "I can't find it."

"Me neither…" Dia sighed.

They looked at each other. "Where else could they be?"

Hope suggested, "Hmm…. In the library?"

"Why would our personal manga be at the library?" Dia asked completely bewildered. "What about our bedrooms?"

"My bedroom is my personal library Di…"

"Oh... That makes sense... Let's go look there!"

They ran off to Hope's room and took a look at the shelves. "Hmm… _Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Divergent_… Oooh~ Glowing book! Haven't read that o- Waaaait…. I don't have a glowing book! AAAAAAAAH! DIA A GHOST HAS POSSESSED MY BOOK!"

Dia's first reaction was to laugh her butt off.

Hope pouted, "Dia this is serious!"

She literally started crying from how funny she thought it was. Then the blonde walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out the book. _Pokémon Special Volume 1_. "Oh, shiny. Let's look!" The blue eyed girl flung the pages open. "Hey, that Red looks like Red from the _FRLG _Arc..."

"Eh?" Hope looked at the book, "But that's the first one… Weird…" She went over to the book and poked it with a ruler on her desk. "Bookie why are you so strange?"

"Look, there's Yellow and Blue!"

"Is that Crystal?"

"Oh my Goddesses—" Dia spoke in _Zelda _language, "—there's Silvy! SILLLLLLVYYYYYY!" The emo boy was always one of Dia's favorite characters.

Hope laughed. "Holy Hera—" Hope mumbled, slipping into _Percy Jackson_'s way of wording things again, "—is that Pearl and Diamond? Dia do you think they'll do a manzai?"

"When you think of Poké Balls~!" Dia was horrible at manzai; she didn't understand the concept. "Wait Hope this is in volume one. DPP and GSC didn't exist then."

"Oh yeah! WHY IS THIS SO WEIRD!?" Hope suddenly face palmed, "I think I just got my wish."

"Oh Goddesses, what wish?" Knowing Hope it was probably a room full of baby bunnies that all cuddled her. Or going to a different universe. Or an infinite amount of cakes.

"Whatever it is you're thinking, that probably isn't it." Hope deadpanned, "The one I made earlier remember, for something interesting to happen."

Dia looked at the manga. "Glowing manzai acts are interesting..." She then started flipping through the pages. "Hey Hope there's a letter in here."

Hope poked it with her ruler, making sure that it didn't blow up. Dia looked at her strangely. "Whaaat? It might be a Howler or something…." After she was sure that it wasn't going to explode and yell at them, she read it.

_Dear whoever reads this letter,_

_You are going to go to the universe this manga takes place in. You have five minutes to grab anything you wish to take with you and from there you will be teleported into this story._

_Have fun!_

_Love, Anonymous Person Who Is AMAZING!_

Dia and Hope looked at each other. Then around the room. "Ahh what to pack?!" Dia grabbed her suitcase (she thanked the Golden Goddesses that she hadn't unpacked anything) and said, "Tell me any books you want to bring and I'll pack those while you get clothes!"

"_HP_ and _PJO_!" Hope yelled, running off to quickly change and pack her clothes, "Don't forget _Undrowned Child_!"

Dia nodded and shoved the books in her oversized baggage. "How about all of _PokéSpe_? And what about our 3DS'?"

"Obviously!"

Dia nodded again and did as her friend instructed, only pausing to glance and Hope's headscarf collection. "Ooh, you should bring that one," she pointed to one of the headscarves that didn't need to be pinned up. It was silver at the top and turned into a soft baby blue at the bottom. "It's really pretty!"

"Okay!" Hope said, throwing it into her bag. By now, it was filled with far more things than necessary.

"Two minutes," Dia pointed to a clock. "Anything else?"

Hope's eyes widened, realising that there were things she forgot. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed some food, mostly cakes and sweets, and put them in her bag.

"Do you have any cake recipes memorized?" Dia questioned as she stuck her flip flops in the suitcase after tying her shoes.

Hope packed some tissues and a dictionary as well as a couple of empty notebooks and a camera, "I don't think so…"

Dia shrugged on her favorite hoodie—a Pikachu in Link's tunic—and strapped her camera around her neck. "I hope thirty-two gigs is enough. By the way, I practically shoved our electronics into my bag. Who knew buying something that big would be helpful?"

Hope laughed, "Like people say, _prepare the umbrella before rain falls_. Here's the rain~ I seriously hope I didn't forget anything… I'm always forgetting stuff.."

"Oh and I have a couple of fleece blankets and pillows —HOPE!" Dia secured all her items with a grip as her mouth dropped open. Volume 1 had been left on the desk, flipped open. The pages started to turn, even if there was no wind, and a swirling vortex came out of it. Besides Hope, Dia, and the book, none of the room was affected by the mysterious wind.

"Hades' Underwear why is this day getting so strange?" Hope mumbled, "Must we jump into it or something?"

"Geronimo!" Dia shouted into the void (_The Fault in our Stars_ reference) and hoisted her items up and jumped into it. "Come on, Hope!" Her voice sounded like an echo.

"Eh, what the heck?" Hope threw all luggage in and jumped in, "FOR BUNNIES!"

The vortex was a masterpiece. Millions of colors blended together, sometimes making objects. Most if it looked like the night sky, but others looked conspicuously like grass, or a Poké Ball, or—

"HOPIE LOOK IT'S LINK — HOLY HYLIA IT'S ZELDA AAAH!" Dia screamed.

Hope's dark brown eyes were wide as she looked around, and she couldn't help but scream along, "I SEE THE DIGIWORLD! THERE'S TAKERU AND HIKARI! KYAAAAAAAAAAA! THEY'RE TOGETHER!"

"OH MY DIN IT'S MAXON SCHREAVE AND AMERICA SINGER — IT'S AMERICA'S WEDDING!" Dia was a huge fan of _The Selection Series._ Eventually, though, there was a light at the end if the tunnel. The friends clung to their belongings as they fell into the world. Right under them was a celebration and they could easily point out the Dex Holders. Hope and Dia, being the ladylike young women they are, screamed for dear help. The help came only moments later as Dia felt something grab her shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw Hope was caught by a Charizard.

A Charizard. She looked up and found herself in the arms of an Aerodactyl.

"Oh God…" Hope mumbled, feeling a bit faint. Dex Holders. Charizard. Aerodactyl. Green's Charizard and Red's Aero. "Is this even real?"

"You better believe it!" Dia replied as she grinned like a mad man. The second her feet touched the ground the girl dropped her stuff and bounded around, ignoring the staring Dex Holder's and professors. "Woah, Hopie! This is hella cool! I don't think I can ever go back to playing _Pokémon_ after this. Nah just kidding; I'll get lonely without Flamey!" Flamey was Dia's Typhlosion, her starter from _SoulSilver_.

"Aww…" Hope sighed, pretending to sound disappointed, "I was hoping you were serious… Then I can get your DS!"

Dia gaped, "Noooooooooo! My DS! Flameeeeeeee — ohai — oh..." Dia had ran face first into Silver. He was taller than her, and her face hurt after impact, indicating the boy was toned. "S-sorry!" She squeaked, backpedaling towards Hope.

Hope couldn't help but giggle a bit. Immediately stopping once she realised that they had gatecrashed into a Dex Holder party. "A-ah… We're sorry for gatecrashing and it was an accident? We didn't mean to fall from the sky..."

"S-she means we — yeah let's go with we fell from the sky."

"How can you 'not mean' to fall from the sky with all these luggage?" Someone asked.

"We got thrown off a plane." Hope said without thinking.

"Or might have taken a portal, either or." Dia added. "Wait — Hope what do we do now? The portal just took us here and now we're lost!"

"Actually.. We have a more important thing to think of… Dia, I think I forgot my shoes." Hope looked down at her bare feet, wondering how she didn't manage to realise this earlier. Oh the grass is so soft… Maybe not having shoes is a good thing…. Somehow...

Dia kneeled down on the ground, covering her head with her arms while squeaking illegible words.

Hope laughed sheepishly and looked around at the professors and Dex Holders, "Erm… Hi?"

Dia stood up with her face the lovely shade of a tomato. "Uh, this is Hope and I'm Dia. We kinda were just told to pack and we jumped through a portal that led us here."

"Well," a male with a semi-deep voice that the girl's recognized as Red said. "Welcome to Kanto. My name's Red."

"We know!" They blurted.

Red looked at them confused, then he suddenly backed away and hid behind Yellow, "FANGIRLS! YELLOW SAVE MEEEEEEE!"

"WE AREN'T FANGIRLS!" After a while, Hope decided to add in, "Well, not me but maybe Dia is."

"HOOOOOOOOOOPE!" Dia screamed, face red.

Then Hope repeated in a calmer voice, "In our world, you guys are book characters. Dia has the books — show them."

"But that requires going in my suitcase!" Dia whispered. "I don't want to go in there with everyone looking!" Dia gave a defeated sigh after she was nudged. She plopped down on the soft grass and pulled her suitcase towards her. The cover was flipped haphazardly off and a messy assortment of things was shown.

A voice gave a strangled cry and Dia looked up just as Ruby snatched her suitcase away. "It's a mess! Let me clean it!" She shook her head no but Ruby paid no heed. All of her belongings were exposed. She ran behind a bush, mortified, as Ruby started going through her clothes.

Hope turned bright red, "Ruby… You do know you're going through a girl's stuff right…?"

Ruby shrugged as he pulled a feminine hygiene product box out and set it aside. He looked at Hope. "Please tell me your suitcase isn't like this, too."

"Umm….." Hope looked between him and her suitcase. She held it protectively. "NO TOUCHING MY STUFF!"

Sapphire pushed into the front of the crowd and kicked Ruby, mercifully shoving all of Dia's things back into her bag. "DO. NOT. TOUCH. PEOPLE'S. THINGS." Dia gave a little cry of glee from her bush and Hope looked at her in awe, finding someone new to idolize.

Red coughed, "Can we get back to the topi — ?"

"HOENN CONFIRMED!" Dia shouted as she hopped out from the shrubbery. She coughed, "Go on."

"Right…. Back to the topic… We're books?" Red asked.

"Yup!" Hope chirped, picking up volume 29, "See? There's you and Yellie and Green and Blue and Crystal and Ruby and Gold and Silver and Sapphire and Emerald." She took another book, "And here's Diamond and Pearl and Platinum." She took another one, "And Black and White and Cheren and Bianca!"

"Yellie?" Yellow asked in confusion.

Hope looked at her and squeaked, eyes wide, "I thought you'd be shorter than me!" Yellow smiled nervously.

"Yesyesyes and in these book there are many pairings — like GrantedShipping! That's the belief that Lance and Yellow are in a relationship. Which is completely revolting by the way," Dia spoke fast.

"I like SpecialShipping!" Hope smiled, "But I'm not telling who's involved in that one."

A piece of paper appeared in front of them and Hope read it, not even thinking about how weird it was for pieces of paper to appear out of nowhere.

_Dear the two of you who read the first letter,_

_Congrats on making it to Kanto in one piece! You are to befriend the Dex Holders and integrate their way of living into your daily lives. You have five days to stay here. Well… Five days unless I completely forget about you and leave you in here for years and years but that probably won't happen._

_By the way, good job confusing everyone! That was brilliant! I'll throw you a cake party when you get back to your house~_

_Choi for now!_

_Amazing Anonymous Person_

"Five days?" Dia shrieked. "But that's too short!" Then, miracles upon miracles, Green stepped forward and snatched the paper out of Hope's hands. His viridian eyes scanned the words, soaking them in.

"Guys, let's introduce ourselves," Green commanded. The Dex Holders and professors shrugged and did so. It was a good twenty minutes before anyone could start a conversation.

"I CALL GIRL'S SLEEPOVER NIGHT AT MY HOUSE!" Blue yelled the second the roll call was finished. "Greenie the girl's will stay with me. Come along!" She waved and imperious hand and started walking towards a larger house in the town. Dia by then had assumed it was Pallet Town.

The girls followed her, dragging their luggage along, Hope making sure that hers went nowhere near Ruby.

"So…" Blue started, "How long have you two been reading these books about us?"

"I started when I was around ten or eleven." Hope answered truthfully, "I borrowed them from my cousin."

"I read them when I was twelve from my school. Only two volumes though; I've read most of it online." Dia replied.

Blue nodded, "Interesting . . . so what happens in them."

"A lot of things.. They're split into many arcs. The first was about you and Red and Green, the second was about Yellow, the third Crystal, Gold, and Silver, and so on." Hope stated knowledgeably.

"And is there any… romance...?" Blue grinned mischievously.

"Kinda…" Hope mumbled at the same time Dia said, "Yes." Blue gave them a dissatisfied look but lets it pass, stopping in front of a large house. It was a two story, tanned stucco house. There were many windows, giving it an airy feeling, and the house was accented by a large white front door and garage door. The lawn was well manicured as well, with lively plants and a hammock. The girls wondered what the backyard looked like.

Blue led them into the spacious home, talking a mile a minute. "I live here alone most of the time, Mama and Papa are usually at the Sevii Islands. Anyway this is the kitchen." Blue gestured towards a large kitchen with dark wood, dark granite countertops, stainless steel appliances, and a walk in pantry. "This is the living room." The living room was just as enormous. A giant TV was mounted on a wall, with black leather couches. Pictures of Blue and her family dotted the walls, along with the Dex Holders. There were many plants too. Bookshelves filled with books and DVDs were on both sides of the TV and —

"A Wii U!" Dia yelled. "Oh my gosh, Hope, I forgot they had Gamefreak in the Pokémon world!" Blue gave Dia an odd look but shrugged it off. She told the girls where a bathroom was and lead them upstairs. The brunette led Hope and Dia to two guest rooms adjacent to each other.

"Drop your stuff off and I'll show the backyard." The girls nodded and tossed their things on their beds, then followed Blue downstairs and out the sliding glass doors. They stood on a deck that had more potted plants and a table.

The backyard was almost blindingly green. And huge. There was a pool, a small vegetable garden, many shady trees, and beautiful flowers. The friends couldn't even name a fifth of the types of flowers that decorated the beautiful place.

"Blue…" Hope muttered, "WHY IS EVERYTHING SO PRETTY!?"

Blue laughed, "You think so? You should see Green's and Yellow's. Their houses are amazing!"

"We should go there," Dia said in slight awe.

"Yeah… Their houses sound cool…"

Dia gave Hope a curious look, "Are you okay?"

"I… want to live in a house like this!"

Dia threw her head back and laughed. "I would kill to live in a house like this. I swear, it would be an amazing improvement to that apartment my dad rents. Never, ever fit four people into a place with two bedrooms. It's disastrous." Dia giggled lightly, then turned to Blue. "What are we doing next?"

"Well my dears," Blue said, putting her arms around the girls' shoulders, "We can either swim or sightsee or maybe even do my chores!"

"Ag! No chores!" Hope yelled.

"Swimming would be my preferable choice but . . . I didn't bring a swimsuit," Dia admitted sheepishly.

Blue grinned, "Shopping it is!"

* * *

**Dia: Welcome to the first installment of Different Worlds!**

**Hope: Heya~ So, didja enjoy it? I for one, love it! IT'S SO FUN TO WRITE!**

**Dia: Yup yup! We love you and hope to see you next time!**

**Hope: Bye bye~**


	2. Swimsuits

**Disclaimer: We don't own Pokémon**

"I still can't believe you forgot to bring shoes." Dia stated, staring at Hope in disbelief as she tried on Blue's slippers.

Hope laughed, "Seriously Dia, they're just shoes. I mean, who needs shoes when going barefoot is a lot more comfortable?" She turned to Blue, "They're too big..."

"I have some flip flops that might fit you," Blue continued her rigorous search through one of her two closets. Finally finding the ones she was looking for, she threw them over to Hope.

"They fit!" Hope announced, putting on the yellow flip flops, "Oooh~ Comfy~~~ Not as comfy as barefoot, but still, comfy~"

Blue grinned and clapped her hands together, "Good thing I have some Yellow-sized items here! By the way," Blue looked at Hope curiously. She was rather gorgeous, honestly, beautifully tanned skin and she looked as cuddly as a teddy bear. But the thing that stuck out the most though was the scarf the girl wore covering everything from her head to shoulders, excluding Hope's face. "What's the scarf for?"

"Religion." Hope shrugged, "It was stated in the _Quran_ that we have to dress in a modest way. If I remember correctly, there's a verse that says that we have to extend our _hijab_ to cover our bosom. Quite a few people choose not to wear it but honestly, I like it and I can't imagine going around without it." She stayed quiet for a while, imagining herself going around without her scarf, "Yeah… That's a nightmare. There are many ways I can use to say why I choose to wear it but the simplest I can think of is probably the cake example."

Dia facepalmed. Typical Hope, always thinking of cake nonstop.

"Blue, imagine that I have two cakes. One is neatly packed up in a box and the other is wrapped up in a piece of paper and just that, no boxes or anything." Hope shuddered at the idea, the poor poor cake… "Which would you choose to eat Blue? The cake that's packed or the one that's wrapped?" Without even waiting for an answer, she continued on, "I, for one will choose the cake that's in the box. That is the comparison that my father used to describe the differences between a girl who's wearing a scarf and a girl who isn't. In other words, don't wrap, cover. Of course, he did use rice instead of cake for the food. Well, moving on, there's also my mother's comparison."

Hope suddenly stopped speaking, frowning a bit. "What's wrong Hope?" Dia asked.

"I suddenly realised that my mother's comparison was directed more towards boys… Well, no matter. I've found a way around it. Okay, if you had a son and for some strange reason he likes two girls and wanted to marry one of them. One of these girls walks around in only a bikini and the other wears a scarf and makes sure to always cover herself in a modest way. Always wearing loose clothes and never actually showing much. Which would you rather your son marry? Which girl would you prefer to raise your grandchildren? The one who goes around wearing barely anything or the more modest one?

"And to add icing to the cake," Dia sighed at Hope's use of a cake metaphor, "_Hijab_ is not just about physically covering up. It's also about mentally covering up. _Hijab_ is not just a term that speaks of dressing modestly, it is a term that denotes modest dressing as well as modest behaviour. If a woman is wearing a scarf but speaking foully as well, she wouldn't actually be fulfilling the requirements of _hijab_." Hope blushed, "I'll have to admit, it is rather hard to keep my language in check but I try."

"In our world, I live in a place called America. A woman wearing a _hijab_ — or headscarf — is usually looked down upon because for some reason it's 'oppression'." Dia piped up. "But America for some reason we tell girls that wear shorts and t-shirts that they need to cover it up, but the second someone believes in something, its oppressive." Dia shrugged, "Personally I think they're comfy and if a girl wears one out because it's what she believes, let her."

"And about that oppression thing… Yeah I seriously don't know how that came around because it isn't. Most Muslim women see wearing a _hijab_ as a right and not a burden. In no way is it oppressive. On the contrary, women who wear it describe themselves as being set free from society's unrealistic fashion couture. _Hijab_ can be a symbol of piety and modesty. It can also be a sign of great inner strength and fortitude." Hope grinned, finally satisfied with what she was saying, also hoping really hard that it wasn't confusing.

Dia giggled, "We have radical feminists. Besides, I'm not Muslim but I thinking they're really nifty and some are pretty. I don't wear them, but I don't think a Muslim would degrade me for not wearing one. And I wouldn't honestly wear their styles instead of American styles if I wouldn't be shipped to a loony bin."

"That's interesting," Blue nodded slowly.

"Oh, but as long as she's not around boys seven-ish or out of her family, she does not have to wear a hijab." Dia said. "Or girls, I think too."

"Dia's right~"

Blue stood up, "Okay! So we are going swimsuit shopping! And now, Hope, that I know that, we will find a swimsuit that is respectable for your religion. Can guys see you in swimmers? Are there waterproof _hijabs_? Well no worries, the Amazing Blue never fails."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Blue groaned in frustration two hours later. Dia was holding a bag that contained a black and white tank top swimsuit top, swim bottoms, and a pair of spandex shorts because the blue eyed blonde was a bit self conscious when it came to people seeing her legs. Hope, on the other hand, felt slightly bad at the predicament they were in. Blue slammed her hands down on the Customer Service counter. "I honestly do not believe you don't have anything that fits my description. Don't surfers usually wetsuits? Well you can't find one that's made for a girl and a bit baggier? I've seen them before!"

The man behind the counter looked annoyed, "I don't see why you need one."

"Because I am a paying customer! It doesn't matter!" Blue shrieked, waving her arms madly.

"But, Blue-" Hope started.

"Oh no, Hope, you stay quiet." Blue cut in, just as she had done the many times Hope had tried to get a word in, "We are going to find you a swimsuit you are going to be comfortable in even if it kills me!"

"But, Blue-"

"Shush."

"But it's really impor-"

"Hope! We are trying to get you a swimsuit, would you mind staying quiet?"

"But I already have my swimsuit…" Hope mumbled.

"That's nice." Blue stated, turning back to the man, "I don't care if you have to go to the other side of the- wait, you already have a swimsuit?" Blue turned back to Hope in surprise.

Hope nodded.

"Why didn't you say so!?"

"I've been trying to for the past two hours…" Hope said, "You just wouldn't listen."

"Well in that case, everything's solved." Blue announced. She patted the man's shoulder as if he had done more work today than he had in all his days of life - which was partially true, "Thank you for helping. We'll be off now."

The brunette then proceeded to walk out of the store in such a way that people might have mistakenly thought that she was its owner. Dia and Hope following behind her, relieved that it was finally over.

The second they were out, Dia burst out laughing. Tears streamed down her face and she clutched her sides, letting it all out. "T-t-t-that was h-h-h-h-h-h-hysterical! That man's face — just — !" Dia collapsed in laughter once more.

Finding Dia's laughter contagious, Hope couldn't help but giggle along, "That poor man."

"Well he should have cooperated!" Blue reasoned. "He didn't have to be a jerk about it! Anyway, let's head back to my house." Dia giggled and nodded.

The three of them headed back to Blue's house. There, waiting for them, were the other three Kanto Dex Holders, sprawled out through the living room.

"Ah, you're finally back." Red said, smiling brightly. Dia bit down on her lip, attempting not to laugh.

"Yeah, the guy we asked for help was useless," Blue stated, inspecting her fingernails. "But then Hope enlightened me on her swimsuit, so it turned out we didn't need to get her one! Just Dia."

"It still doesn't take that long to get one," Green muttered.

"Long story." Hope said, "Blue was scaring the poor man half to death. I thought he was going to faint at one point."

Yellow laughed, "Doesn't surprise me!"

Blue started pushing the girls upstairs, "Now go! I want to see you in your swimmers!"

"Well…" Hope mumbled nervously, "Time to open that suitcase of mine…" She went over to her suitcase and opened it, hoping that everything won't fly out like Dia's did. The result was even worse than she expected. One moment she was just unzipping her suitcase, the next, a volcano of clothes erupted.

"Well this is going to take ages to clean." Dia commented, looking at the clothes Hope had unintentionally spilled everywhere. Hope groaned.

"Say lavi! Going to go to my room, I'll help you when I'm finished changing," Dia waved and quickly escaped to across the hall. She put the suit on, then the shorts, happy that it wasn't too revealing. The blonde bounced back over, ready to help.

She looked around to see that some of the clothes have already been haphazardly thrown back into the suitcase, Hope was nowhere to be found so Dia assumed that she was changing in the toilet. She started picking up some of the clothes and putting them back in their place.

By the time Hope came out, half of the clothes have already been cleared and she was wearing a purple swimsuit. It looked to Dia more like a swimsuit form of a flowery long-sleeved mini-dress that reached mid-thigh which she matched with a pair of long waterproof pants that were a darker shade of purple. She grinned wide and hugged her friend, her shoulder length black hair flying everywhere, "Thank you Dia! Oh, have you seen my black and white headscarf?"

"Do you have to put your hair up..? And here," Dia walked over to a white colored chest of drawers. She opened the top drawer and pulled out what matched the description of the headscarf. "This one?"

"Yup! Hold on…" Hope looked through the things still scattered on the floor and found her hair band set. Taking out one of them, she quickly tied up her hair before bouncing over to Dia and putting on her scarf.

"Shall we astound them with out dashing looks?" Dia dramatically flipped her hair and struck a pose.

"Yes," Hope laughed, "We shall." Dia laughed and skipped out of the room, pausing for the older girl to follow. Hope bounced after her, happily humming a rather morbid tune. They quickly made their way down the stairs and into the living room. Hope did a little spin for them and Dia gave another dramatic pose.

Blue clapped, "Beautiful!" Yellow smiled but the guys looked confused.

Red asked, "Hope, why are you wearing a dress?" But before Hope could speak, Blue launched into a full scale report of what she had learned.

"Oh…" Red said, still a bit confused.

"Anyway, the rest of you go get your swim things on! Meet back here in an hour — but no promises that the girls and I haven't already enjoyed the pool." Blue commanded with ringing authority. Yellow laughed and walked out of the house with the boys in tow.

"Can we jump into the pool now?" Hope asked the moment they were out of earshot. Dia nodded eagerly.

"You can, but first," Blue grinned, "How old are you two?"

"Fourteen," Dia chirped, shrinking down so the height difference between her and Hope was less.

"I'm sixteen!" Hope said happily, "Well, I will be in a few days at least."

Blue's jaw dropped, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE FOURTEEN!"

"A lot of people do." Hope giggled. Blue shook her head.

"Go on out, I'll go get my swimsuit on."

Hope grinned and ran out as quickly as she would have if a bunny was near the pool. The next thing everyone knew, there was a happy screech and the sound of a very big splash. Dia quickly followed, screeching, "_CANNON BALL!_" When they came up, gasping for air and their smiles stretching from ear to ear.

"That was fun!" Hope yelled.

"Wheeeeeee!" Dia cheered in agreement, floating on her back.

Hope took a breath and went under, she grabbed one of Dia's legs and pulled her down. Unprepared for the sudden assault, the fourteen year old barely had time to breath before she was plunged under. She grabbed at Hope's arms and tugged. Hope let go of her leg and swam a distance away, knowing that she'll be attacked if she stayed too close. Dia swam to the surface, savoring the air that she gulped. Blue was there, dipping her legs into the water. She was wearing a black one piece.

"Bluey!" Hope yelled from the other end of the pool, "Your pool is great!"

Blue nodded, "Thank you! Oh — Jiggly can you bring us some drinks?" She called towards the house. Not a minute later and the back door was slid open and a Wigglytuff came out, holding three cans of lemonade. Hope perked up at the pink Pokémon. Its resemblance to a bunny was uncanny. Dia swam over to Blue, eager to see a Pokémon up close.

Hope scrambled out of the pool and, the moment it put down the cans, glomped it. "SO CUTE!"

Jiggly, despite common belief, did not say it's name as a noise. It made a cute little squeaking , even purring when it was happy. In other words, it sounds exactly like a bunny. This simple fact, of course, made Hope love it even more than she did before.

"Blue can you help me catch a Wigglytuff?" Hope asked innocently.

The Evolver laughed, "How about we get you an Igglybuff from a breeder? Yellow makes Rare Candies so you can level it up until it evolves to a Jigglypuff, then we find a Moon Stone and there it evolves to a Wigglytuff!"

Hope looked at her with wide sparkling eyes, "Yes please!"

"Is there a Pokémon you want, Dia?"

"Hmm... " Dia bit her lip. "I want an Clefable! They're adorable! Or an Eevee, I really don't mind."

Blue nodded in deep thought. "Okay, we'll visit Gold and see what we can do."

Just then, the fence gate that surrounded the backyard was flung open and Red came sprinting towards the pool. "Cannon ball!" He screamed and jumped in, causing a huge splash. Blue and Hope easily hid behind things to prevent themselves from getting splashed as they were outside the pool. Dia, on the other hand, was not so lucky. She got a faceful of chlorine water.

"Red!" The blonde whined as Red came back to the surface. She pushed her beautiful, long, and soaking hair out of her face.

Hope laughed, "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Thanks!" Red grinned as he 'patted' Dia on the back. He pushed her under the water. It seemed he and Hope had an unknown truce to cause as much underwater misery for Dia as possible. Next thing Red knew, his hands were no where near Dia and he was leaning heavily on the side of the pool, groaning, "I don't think I'm going to have children."

Hope gasped dramatically, "How could you Dia!? How could you try to prevent the birth of Matthew, Lily, and Xanthe?" Matthew and Lily were what Dia named her headcanon of SpecialShipping's children and Xanthe was what Hope named hers.

"Matthew, Lily, and Xanthe? What?" Dia asked as she came back up.

"Red has to be able to have kids! Else Matthew, Lily, and Xanthe will never be alive!" Hope yelled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Red asked, obviously confused now that they started talking about his unborn children.

"Oh, you and someone have three kids and one miscarriage when you get married," Dia said idly. "By the way, don't ever try to do that again." Red nodded with fear in his eyes. Yellow plopped down next to Blue, sticking her feet in the water, and Green sat down on a lawn chair. Red, deciding that he couldn't mess with Dia, grabbed Yellow by the waist and pulled her underwater.

Yellow squealed, her face burning, "R-red!"

Dia looked at Hope and they sang, "Oooh~!" Blue piped into that chorus as well, but the friends — cough idiots who are too afraid to admit their feelings cough — either ignored it or didn't hear it as Red swam Yellow around.

"By the way, you look nice in that!" Red commented. Yellow was wearing a black bikini, mainly because Blue hid the rest of her swimsuits.

Yellow blushed an even brighter shade of red, "T-t-t-thanks…"

"Come on, Yellow, put a little more muscle behind it!" Blue yelled. The blonde blushed and pushed herself away from the Champion. That confused him to no end.

"Pesky Woman..." Green sighed.

Hope and Dia were looking around at everyone happily. 'It's just like watching a movie!' Hope thought, a wide, silly looking grin on her face.

"Yellow are you okay?" Red swam after the blonde, who started to climb out of the pool.

"Yeah, I am," Yellow replied with a weak smile. "I'm going to be right back."

Yellow dashed off inside, feeling worried for her favourite trainer, Hope followed her and so did Dia. Yellow asked, "Why did you follow me?"

"_So he's a bit of a fixer upper ~!_" Dia sang. "_That's just a minor thing~!_" Yellow looked at her, confused.

"You like Red!" Hope grinned, translating for Dia.

"N-n-n-n-no I d-don't!" Yellow yelled, her face turning to a shade of red that was befitting to a tomato, "H-h-h-he's just a f-f-friend."

"Come off it, Yells! Even Green knows it!" Dia exclaimed. "Do we need to drag Green in to confirm it?"

Yellow's honey eyes widened, "N-NO! Please don't!"

"Okay," Dia opened the door. "BLUE WE NEED YOUR EXPERTISE!"

"Coming, honey~!" Blue called back and sashayed her way inside the house. "What is it that you need?"

"Yellow's in de~ni~al~" Hope sang.

"I AM NOT!"

"She is." Dia stated.

"Oh is this about Red?"

"No — !"

The friends chorused, "Yes~!"

Blue giggled, "To confirm your suspicions, she doesn't like him," Yellow nodded, happy, "She loves him!"

Yellow's jaw dropped, "I-I-I do not! Blue, I thought you were my friend!"

Blue smirked, "And, as your friend, I only want what's best for you, and what's best for you is Red."

Dia and Hope burst into giggles.

"B-but Blue! W-why?"

"Don't you see?" Dia demanded, "You are MFEO! Made for each other!"

"Yup!" Hope grinned, "The two of you are perfect! Like ice cream and sprinkles!"

Blue added, "Like chocolate and cake~!"

"So get on out there and confess to him!"

"Go Yellie go!" Hope cheered.

Dia ran outside and sang, "_Love is an open door~! Life can be so much more~! Love is an open door~ with you! With you~!_"

Hope laughed and ran outside, dragging Yellow and singing along with Dia. The looks on the boys faces were priceless. Hope and Dia eventually fell into silence.

Hope dragged Yellow again and placed her in front of Red as if she was a sacrificial china doll, which probably wasn't that far off considering how stiff and pale she was right now. "Okie dokie Yellie!" Hope said, "We'll be off now!"

Hope skipped off and Dia followed. Seeing that Green wasn't making any effort to move from his comfortable spot on the lawn chair, Dia pulled him off it and kept following Hope, unceremoniously dragging the Viridian Gym Leader along.

"What are you doing?" Green asked, not very happy about being dragged.

"Ssh Yellow's confessing her undying love to Red!" Dia whispered.

Green yawned, "Oh, that? Where's Blue, she'll want to capture this moment." Hope wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Why are you doing that?"

Hope grinned, "You know your girlfriend so well." Green rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Blue's in the bushes!" Dia pointed to where she was speaking of and they made their way over. Blue had a camera out and it was recording. Hope had to cover Dia's mouth so her giggles were inaudible.

"Yeah, Yellow, what did you need?" Red asked, leaning on the edge of the underground pool. Yellow was standing there shyly, rocking on her feet.

"U-um... " Yellow looked at her feet. "RedIreallylikeyou!"

Red gave her a confused look, "What?" Yellow took a deep breath.

"Red, I really like you."

* * *

**Hope: Dia is too bored to put in an adequate author's note and doesn't feel like writing more than four sentences. So I'll be doing the thingy~ Well, here's chapter two! So… Umm… I hope I didn't end up sounding like I was preaching or anything up there when talking about the hijab… Ahaha…. Sorry if I was, but I think that'll be the only part! Or the only part that's as huge as that. Oh right! *eager to share something new I learnt* _Hijab_ that covers even the face is called a _niqab_! Well, we love you all and thank you for reading! Oh yeah, HUFFLEPUFF IS THE BEST HOUSE EVER! Bye bye~**


	3. No Chocolate?

**Disclaimer: We don't own Pokémon**

**~•~**

The moments were long and silent as Red stared blankly at Yellow. Even the group hiding in the bushes were silent. Hope had long removed her hand from Dia's mouth as they all leaned forward to get a better look.

"I like you too, Yellow." Red smiled, obviously oblivious to what she really meant.

Blue groaned loudly, stood up, and yelled, "Think romantically, Red!" Said boy's face became his namesake color. At that, there was complete and utter silence. Yellow was already blushing horribly, but then the tears came. She turned around and sprinted away from the house, sobbing. Hope and Dia stood up with Green, ready to chase after the blonde but Blue pulled them back down.

"Leave it to Red."

And so they waited. Slowly Red pulled himself out of the pool, but instead of chasing the blonde he just dug his face into his hands.

"Can we go now?" Dia asked in a small voice.

Blue was furious as she walked up to Red. The other three just looked at each other and wondered if they should stay or leave.

"OI! That is not what you are supposed to do."

Red remained silent.

"I'm going to go after Yellow," Green declared. "Do either of you want to come with me?"

The two girls nodded and stood up, going after Green as Blue stayed to lecture Red.

Unsympathetically, Blue hit the Champion. "You idiot! You crushed her!"

The last thing the trio heard as they walked away was, "I have a plan to show her that . . . "

The three found Yellow curled up under a tree, sobbing.

"Yellie, are you okay?" Hope asked, going over to give the girl a hug. Dia did the same. Slowly, the blonde shook her head as she wrapped her arms around the friends.

"I-I should h — hic — believed he would e-even l-l-like me . . ."

"That's not true!" Dia said, "He obviously likes you. He's just a stupid, overly dense git. He'll come around eventually. Especially with Blue on the case."

Yellow shook her head, "He only sees me as a sister." Dia turned to Hope.

"No he doesn't! Dia's right! He likes you! Not as a sister either! Trust me on this one, I have three older brothers and if they treat me the way Red treats you... Well I'd be very creeped out." Not offering any commentary, Green nodded. Yellow still didn't look convinced.

Dia groaned and leaned back. "Oi Green. You say something."

"What is there for me to say?" Green shot back. Dia turned around and glared at him.

Before an argument could occur, Hope stepped in.

"Yellie..." she said, deciding to cheer up Yellow instead of make her believe that Red liked her, "Can I see your drawings?"

Yellow paused then slowly nodded. "We need to go to my house to get my sketchbook though."

"Great!" Dia clapped her hands together. "Blue has already called a sleepover for the girls tonight! Green why don't you gather up _the boys,_" — extra emphasis on boys — "and host them at your house?" Green grumbled but began to walk away.

"Why am I letting her control me?"

The moment Green was out of earshot, Hope burst out laughing, "Dia's being bossy again~"

"I'm _always_ bossy." Dia said with a grin. "Okay, come on Yellow. We should go—the sun is starting to set."

Yellow nodded and stood up, a small smile on her face at the two girls' antics. Slowly, they made their way back to Blue's house. Hope had Dia run ahead to make sure the boys weren't there (they weren't—besides Ruby anyway.) After that, the friends tried to make Yellow as comfortable on the couch as possible. Blue looked excited for some strange reason. Hopefully, she didn't have a plan or something that'll destroy the sleepover.

Finally, Yellow took a nap. She was surrounded by pillows and smothered in blankets. Hope giggled, "Yellie is so cute~"

"Well, girls, while we wait for the others do you want to help me set up?" Blue asked cheerfully. Dia shrugged and nodded.

"Wait," the blonde looked around. "Where's Ruby?"

"Prissy went off just know." Sapphire said.

Dia jumped, "When did you get here?"

"Umm…. Just now.."

Dia nodded and looked at Hope. "You okay Hope?"

"Yup!"

And so they went.

All throughout the evening, Blue kept smiling somewhat evilly, looking at Yellow, then looking at Hope and Dia. Despite common belief, the 14 year old picked up on things rather fast. At first, she was rather unfazed by the looks, choosing to ignore them, but after the six or seventh time she grew worried.

"Hope," Dia tugged on her friend's dress as a light buzz filled the living room. True to Blue's word, the oldest Dex Holder has all the girls spend the night. After the pool incident, Dia had taken a shower to get the chlorine out, and her hair was still wet. She pushed some tendrils that clung to her cheeks away and continued, "Hope. Have you noticed the looks Blue has been giving us?"

"She's been looking at us?" Hope asked in confusion.

Dia sighed, "Yes, Hope. She has been looking at us a lot."

"Mm... Then I didn't notice."

Dia smiled slightly, remembering that this was the older girl's first sleepover. Her excitement was obvious and she probably hasn't been paying attention to little things like Blue's looks.

Still, she jabbed Hope and nodded towards Blue as the brunette looked over once again. Hope gave Blue a curious look and turned to Dia. "What if she's planning to hold a marriage ceremony for Reddie and Yellie in a few days and needs our help?"

"Okay, as much as I love that idea, I don't think that's possible." Dia concluded with a sigh. Though it would be romantic. How old was Yellow again?

Just then, Blue slided over, eyes twinkling. "Can you two help me with something?"

"I'm not going to help you get Reddie and Yellie married." Hope blurted out. "Yellie is still sad." She added.

Dia shook her head and turned to Blue, "What do you need?"

Blue stuck her tongue out at Hope. "Fine, then, get Yellow happy then Plan RYF can proceed smoothly!" And she sashayed off to go find Ruby.

"'Plan RYF'?" Dia questioned shrugged, "If all we need to do is get Yellie happy then that is easy peasy! Let's go!"

She hopped off to her room and grabbed one of the cakes she brought from their world before skipping back off to where Dia was. "I found cake!" She announced, "Cake is the magic recipe for happiness!"

Dia shrugged in agreement. Cake WAS the key to happiness. That and a few other sweets. "I'll go find Yellow!"

She walked off, Hope following. They found Yellow surrounded by some of the other girls.

"Found her!" Hope announced as if it wasn't obvious enough already.

Dia grinned, ignoring the looks they was given by the other Dex-girls, and pushed her and Hope's way to the center of the crowd. She swept open her arms in a way to show Hope and the cake off. "Happiness on a plate!"

Yellow chuckled nervously.

Hope sat the cake on Yellow's lap and said, "Eat up!"

Yellow shrugged and gently picked the sweet up. "What . . . what is this, exactly?" Dia gasped.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A CAKE IS!?" Hope yelled, absolutely horrified.

"Nope. Is it some kind of food?"

Dia screeched, "CAKE IS LIKE!"

"YOU ARE DEAD TO ME, YELLOW! DEAD" Hope screamed as she jumped off Yellow's lap. The girl then stole Yellow's cake and ran off to goodness knows where.

Dia sweat dropped. "Cake is a sweet. It's very delectable. HOPE, COME BACK HERE!"

After a while, it became apparent that Hope didn't have any intention of coming back and Dia had to go and get another cake from her friend's stash. "Try this one." She said as she gave the cake to Yellow.

Yellow shrugged and nibbled it hesitantly. "Leaping Lugias! This is amazing!" And with that, the rest of the cake disappeared into Yellow's stomach. Dia giggled.

She looked up and yelled, "Hope! She likes cake! You can come back now!" Even after that announcement, Hope didn't come back. Dia shrugged and said, "She'll come back when she wants to. So... What now?"

At that moment, Blue crashed into the living room, spilling a giant box. Dia looked at the contents strewn around the brunette. . . . fancy napkins? A white tablecloth? A wedding magazine? Before the teen could voice her question, Blue haphazardly threw the contents back in the box and yelled, "Rubes! Where do you want this?" A muffled reply came and Blue disappeared again.

Dia turned to Sapphire. "Why did Blue have a wedding magazine?"

Swallowing a bite of cookie, Sapphire shrugged. "Senior Blue is a bit weird. Who knows what she's doing." Dia nodded and made a mental note to inform Hope later.

-0-

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT CAKE IS?!" Hope demanded of the boys after she knocked down Green's front door. (She was secretly in awe of the house but cake is more important. The pretty house comes later.)

"Who doesn't?" Gold asked.

"THE PERSON WITH THE STRAW HAT DIDN'T!" Hope yelled, still miffed that Yellow didn't know what her one true love was.

"Are you talking about Yello—?" Gold was cut off by a loud wail and golden irises swerved to a crying pile of Red on Green's couch. "Oh, shut it Red. Anyway, Yellow. I'm pretty sure she went vegan for this year. Besides, she never had any sort of sweets when she was little."

Hope thought for a while before finally responding with a horrified whisper, "Does that mean that she doesn't eat chocolate?"

Gold shrugged, " . . . if it's made with Moomoo milk? Why?"

Hope just looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that there are people in the world who could live without chocolate.

"Well, she doesn't eat meat or anything made from Pokemon . . . so that excludes Miltank, Tauros, Torchic, Stantlers, Duckletts . . . and a lot of other Pokemon." Gold shrugged. He didn't find it particularly concerning that people ate Pokemon in the slightest. The breeder's job actually included from time to time to breed Pokemon good for eating.

"BUT SHE DOESN'T EAT CHOCOLATE? AND EGGS? AND AND AND..." Hope curled up on the floor, "B-but cake..."

"Hope . . . " Gold sweat-dropped and muttered feebly, "Cake is a pastry from Unova. It was brought to our regions _by _Unovians. She probably just hasn't had it yet."

"B-b-but... Eggs... Omelettes... Spaghetti... CHOCOLATE!"

Green walked into the room with a soda, "What are we talking about?"

"Cake. Spaghetti. Eggs. Chocolate. Yellie." Hope mumbled incoherently.

Black, who had been watching the scenario unfold quietly, translated.

Green shrugged and started, "It's Yellow's—"

Red whimpered loudly.

"Oh, shut up!" Green and Gold snapped.

"Hey," X mumbled from the emo corner he was kind of sharing with Silver. "Where's Ruby?"

"With Blue..." Hope mumbled. She shook her head and tried to regain her senses. Once she did, she looked at Red, "What happened to Reddie?"

"He has been making tortured sounds whenever we mention Yellow's name." Silver said quietly, his statement followed by another whimper. "He's in love with her but didn't expect her to admit it."

"Aww..." Hope muttered, going over to him. She held out the cake she stole from Yellow and asked, "Reddie, would you like this cake? It is the Happy-Cake."

Red nodded weakly and suddenly clung to Hope like a small child. "Hope-chaaaaan. . . how do I fix this?"

"Ah!" Hope yelled, and tried to push Red off of her, "No touch! No touch!"

Red cried and let go. He rolled off the couch and crawled into an unused corner. A blue and purple, depressed aura swirled around him and mushrooms popped up all over his figure almost instantly.

"Oopsie... I think I just made things worse..."

Green snorted. Gold crawled over to the sniffling Champion and grabbed a mushroom. The Hatcher sniffed it, shrugged, and took a bite. Almost instantly, it was spat out. "Those are horrible!" Diamond's chef instincts took over and he investigated the fungi.

Pearl looked at his friend strangely and said, "Dia- no, Diamond, why do you want to inspect mushrooms that grow on Red-senpai? It's not like you can cook them or anything."

"Yellie likes flowers!" Hope announced, without taking notice of everyone else, "And I think she likes strawberries... Reddie, let's make Yellie a present!"

"But it'll be good!" Diamond said. Pearl rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Hope-chaaaan..." Red sniffled weakly.

"Still not gonna eat it." Emerald said, "What about you two?" He looked at Silver and X, "Will you eat it?"

"You're welcome!" Hope said, skipping off.

Silver shook his head, "No." X whispered, "Nope."

"See. No one wants to eat mushrooms that Red sprouted out!"

Ruby appeared holding a tux. "Senior Red! Try this on!"

Red looked at the tux without really looking. "Okay," he mumbled and took it from Ruby before heading off to change, the blue and purple depressed aura following him.

"What's the tuxedo for?" Black asked.

Ruby sweated nervously. " . . . NOTHING."

Hope ran back in with flowers, "I found some! Oh, hi Ruby! Where's Reddy?"

"Umumum... trying on a t-tuxedo!" Ruby stuttered, suddenly pale.

Hope blinked and tilted her head, "Are you trying to secretly get Reddie and Yellie married and that's why he has to try on a tux?"

Ruby lunged forward and covered Hope's mouth. Hope squeaked and tried to push his hand off, muttering a few muffled, 'No touch!''s

"Shhh!" He whispered. "Only Blue and I can know! Here—!" He let go of her mouth. "Go give those to Yellow and say they were from Red, then bring Dia back here with you."

"Um... Okay then..." Hope muttered, trying to piece together the pieces of this confusing puzzle we call the Dex Holders' life, "Oh! I found some strawberries too just now! Does anyone have a basket? I'll get some of those and give them to Yellie too!"

Ruby tilted his head in thought. "No, let's save the strawberries for something else."

"Okie dokie! I'll go give flowers to Yellie!" With that, she skipped off to Blue's house.

"Yellie~~~~" Hope yelled as she ran inside.

What layed in Blue's living room was a sight to record for _America's Funniest Home Videos._ A very disgruntled Dia was being given a makeover in attempt to cheer Yellow up. The Healer and Blue, on the other hand, looked thrilled.

"Hope!" Dia cried in relief.

"AAAAIIIEEEE! GHOST!"

Hope dropped the flowers and hid behind the nearest person.

"Hooooope!" Tears streamed down Dia's face anime style. "Help me! It's Dia!"

"SAAAAPHYYYY HELP MEEEE THE GHOST SAYS THAT ITS DIAAAAAA!" Hope screamed, by now, she was clinging to Sapphire and the poor girl was basically forced to give the other one a piggy back ride.

"Blue, Yells, you used too light of a foundation." Crystal noted. "Dia does look like a ghost."

Sapphire chuckled nervously, "You can't recognize your own friend?"

"THAT IS NOT LIDDY!" Hope yelled, "THAT IS A GHOST!"

Blue grabbed a tissue and wiped some of the make-up off Dia's cheek, showing Dia's normal skin tone. "There!"

"Oh yeah!" Hope said in realisation when she saw Dia's normal skin, "It is Liddy. Liddy why'd you wanna dress up as a ghost?"

"THEY FORCED A MAKEOVER ON ME!" Dia sobbed. "Help, Hope!"

Hope looked around in confusion, "Why'd you all want Liddy to become a ghost?"

"We didn't intend for her to look like one." Yellow said. "Where did you go, anyway?"

"To ask Greeny and everyone else if they knew what cake was! Oh yes!" Hope pointed to the flowers she dropped, "Reddie gave these to you~ Well... sorta. Reddie had those purple-blue depressed anime aura and grew mushrooms like Tamaki did and said that he wanted to give Yellie flowers and strawberries but then Ruby came and made Reddie wear a tux so we only have flowers!"

Hope grinned, somewhat satisfied with the weird version of events she gave. Suddenly she remembered something and yelled, "YELLIE HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITHOUT CHOCOLATE!'

"I-I'm vegan?" was Yellow's awkward response.

"BUT CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE IS LOVE! CHOCOLATE IS LIFE!"

Yellow nodded.

"FYI, you're not a vegan anymore." Dia muttered.

Hope bounced, "Yellie can eat chocolate now!"

Yellow shrugged, "Well there ends that segment of my life." Dia got up and clung to Hope.

"Hope, get me out of here!"

"Okie dokie!" Hope said, suddenly remembering Ruby's orders, "Ruby says to steal Dia so... Bye 'vryone!"

"Wait, what?" But, the question was met with silence. The girls were already gone.

Hope: Blame my exams and our busy-ness for the lateness :D

Dia: eheheh... and laziness...

Hope: Yup. That too. And me getting bored super easy.

Dia: And I started high school. So far, I have a 100% in math, 97% in French, 96% in art, and 91% in Early Civilization. -only has four classes a day-

Hope: Until next time!


End file.
